iwfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Camille Beaumont
Camille Beaumont is a character in the Venture Animated Material. Appearance Camille Beaumont is a thin woman with fawn-colored hair, brown eyes, and shiny, full lips. Camille’s hair is shoulder-length and her eyes are fairly large. Personality Camille is a foolish and vivacious woman. Claire considers Camille a disappointment and a fool, but Hugo simply believes her to be very high spirited. Camille speaks in gratuitous slang, saying words like “XD” and “lit” whenever possible. Camille also loves children, even more so than Robyn Jacob does. Stupid (and a Couple of Very Un-Stupid) Things that Camille Did * Upon noticing a bump on Robyn Jacob’s head, Camille slammed her head against a lamppost. Camille failed to realize that Robyn Jacob had her hair removed before getting assaulted, and that Robyn wasn’t hit by a surface as hard as the post. As such, Camille started bleeding from her scalp and fell unconscious for a minute. Camille inevitably ended up with a swelling on her head, but not one that is as noticeable as Robyn’s. Camille claims that she got the idea from a man who tattooed his scalp to resemble a surgery scar on his son’s head. However, unlike the father (who is actually extremely intelligent and respectful to his son), Camille claims that her intent was just to harm herself for no reason and not to make herself even with Robyn Jacob. * Camille once thought that Los Angeles was located in New York (mistakes like these are not unusual for children who haven’t visited the US). Upon finding out that it was a state in California, she simply asked “Who gives a shit?” and continued acting like the city was on the east coast. Even when she was in''' lycée (the French equivalent of high school), Camille still drew the STAPLES Stadium alongside the Statue of Liberty, the Flatiron Building, the Chrysler Building, and the pre-9/11 World Trade Center. * The first time Camille heard of “Aspergers”, she assumed it was a physical possession rather than a mental condition (Camille asked if they were collectibles). She inevitably started assuming that she may have heard the word “ass burgers” instead, and started thrusting her hips and said “you can’t make a burger without buns”. After being told that “Aspergers” was a shortened form of “Asperger’s Syndrome”, she automatically assumed that it was an alternate name for Down Syndrome. Upon learning that Asperger’s Syndrome is considered the same as autism, she made an offensive joke about the condition and was promptly given a detention. * Camille didn’t realize that the “N*gward” meme was a racist stereotype, and just assumed that it was a recolor of Squidward. After showing the image to a black child, Camille was charged for prejudice. Very few believed Camille’s defense (that she hadn’t heard the n-word before and thought that N*gward was supposed to be harmless). To this day, Camille still shows the “N*gward” meme to her white friends, believing that “it‘s only racist if a black person sees it”. Regardless of if a black person sees the image or not, the “N*gward“ meme is undeniably race-based (and arguably racially offensive). * For an extended period, Camille had believed that the average height of women in France was 6’0”. Camille had entered a period of rage after peaking at 5’3”, and started to view her size as being disproportionally small compared to even slightly taller women. Upon learning that the average height of French females is 5’4”, Camille had started considering the Christian God to be a sexist, questioning why women were “eight feet shorter” on average (the average male is only six inches taller than the average female). * Camille once suggested that a representative for Blizzard Entertainment create a video game console that physically harmed the players. Camille brushed off most of the representative’s questions and criticisms, and suggested that they add needles and syringes to the controllers implement different forms of damage to the player. For example, Camille told the representative that they add needles and syringes to the controllers to impale the player whenever their character gets stabbed in-game and inject them with cyanide whenever their character comes into contact with poisonous substances. The executive eventually snapped from frustration and claimed that Blizzard had no interest in creating a game console. Camille simply asked “But what about Overwatch and Warcraft”? (Overwatch and the Warcraft series '''are video games, but they aren’t video game consoles). * Perhaps most idiotically out of all of these, Camille initially thought that Korea was a fictional solar system. After hearing about political systems of Korea in her literature class, Camille thought that they were talking about a location in a science-fiction novel. Upon learning that there was a North and a South Korea, Camille decided to draw a star map of the “Koreas”. Camille separated two clusters called “North Korea” and “South Korea”, and made all of the stars five-pointed. Furthermore, Camille had later assumed that the Kree from Marvel Comics lived in the Koreas after seeing Captain Marvel. To this day, very few know if Camille has learned if the Koreas are countries on Earth or not. Relationships Robyn Jacob Camille Beaumont is best friends with Robyn Jacob and cares very deeply for her. Camille is often concerned about Robyn’s health, and their first interaction began after Camille noticed Robyn Jacob with a head injury.Category:Venture Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin